


Untitled Drabble

by heuradys



Category: 21 Jump Street
Genre: Drabble, Ferrets, M/M, mcquaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heuradys/pseuds/heuradys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom. Doug. Ferrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waldo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/gifts).



> A very last minute treat, written after spending two hours trying to find a missing disc from my 21 Jump Street S2 box set, so the story I'd intended to write didn't happen. Hope you enjoy!

"Tom, why are we hanging around Pet-o-rama when we could be _sleeping_? Warm and comfy, like them."

Something knocked against their cage.

"You _wish_ you were that flexible, Doug."

The chocolate ferret with the white blaze shifted and opened his eyes, curious about who was disturbing his nap. His slightly chunkier sable brother hissed, snuggling closer.

"No, I wish _you_ were that flexible."

Tom stopped adjusting the cloth covering his head and there was a flurry of motion.

"Ow." Doug rubbed his arm. The ferret yawned, showing his teeth. "Aw, his tongue's as pink as your—"

"I _am_ that flexible."


End file.
